I'm Your Favourite Drug
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Alfred reluctantly went along with his friends when they brought him to a strip club, but when his eyes fell upon a certain performer he no longer felt reluctant.


Three men were walking down a heavily populated downtown area when flashing lights and deep bass caught their attention. A strip club stood tall before them, their partially open doors begging passersby to stop inside.

Alfred didn't know why, but when Gilbert and Mathias suggested to go into the strip club- he agreed. It was a large building with an elaborate stage- a long pole rested at the end of a lengthy runway, and a mixture of seats and booths littered the floor. Of course, the other two chose front row and center. Alfred just smiled and sat beside Gilbert, looking to the waitress to order a drink while they waited for the next person to perform.

It was relatively dark in the large room, the lights mainly around the bar, and a few scattered around the tables. The main lighting was for the stage, changing colours for each performer. Performances alternated between men and women, the music going from slow and seductive trances to fast paced techno.

Alfred found himself looking around, not particularly interested in the woman curling herself around the pole, and occupied himself with drinking until she left. The moment she was out of sight, a heavy song with a strong guitar solo filtered through the building. The beat caused everyone to turn and look at the stage from how different it was than the last few songs that played. Alfred looked to the other end of the stage and there stood a man, hands on his hips until he began to walk. Clad in an army uniform, it was complete with hat and huge military boots.

The American found himself staring at those boots in awe, the desire to lick them was strong, along with wanting to lick other parts of the man. He stood tall and confident, a domineering smirk on his face as he looked over the audience; his boots thunderous as he moved to the beat down the walkway. He moved to the pole, spun around once and pressed his back against it. He moved down slowly, spreading his legs as he threw his head back. The strong column of his neck was exposed, down to the ripe, taut skin that stretched over his collar bones. Oh how Alfred longed to bite and suck on that skin, tasting his musky flavour.

Upon rising, the man's eyes fell upon Alfred in that moment and his face changed. The stripper moved down on his back, looking up to Alfred after slowly removing his hat. A halo of wavy, golden locks fell around his face, but that's not what captivated Alfred. No, it was those crystal-like, violet eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. They sparkled with a sense of mischief as he slowly brought his hands down his body, leaning up to remove the shirt in one swift rip. He stood once more looking over his shoulder as he threw the shirt offstage for another worker to catch.

Alfred watched the performer feel over his skin, and was sure he heard a moan over the music. Violet eyes never left baby-blue as he slowly undid his pants, kicking his boots off to the side. Red and white underwear was partially exposed before he moved back to the pole, moving to the beat and gyrating against it. He arched his back, writhed, and twisted to the music, emphasizing his breathing for Alfred's benefit.

Unfortunately for Alfred, the song was only a few minutes long, and it ended on a long note which Matthew dropped to his knees, spread them wide, and was just about to bring down his briefs when the song ended. A small maple leaf tattoo was partially exposed on his hip, close to his groin. He looked to Alfred and winked, moving his hand lower as if to cup himself, but he stopped just before. He then turned to collect his clothes, getting up and moving off of the stage.

Alfred watched his strong back and gorgeous ass as he left, forgetting he was in the company of two other people. He stood and almost ran to one of the workers by the bar.

"Who was that?"

"Who? Oh, that performer just then? They call him 'Canada.'"

"W-well, when does he finish his shift?"

"That was his last dance for the night." The woman smiled slightly over his shoulder, which made Alfred turn around to look. A taller blonde man emerged from the backroom, practically sneaking towards the exit to escape the building unseen.

Alfred caught him a few feet outside.

"Hey!"

The man jumped and looked behind him in question. "Yes?"

Alfred was amazed by how timid the man seemed. Definitely not the dominating man he just witnessed on stage. But instead of it putting him off, it interested him- _aroused_ him. He stepped forward, blushing slightly.

"You're the one they call, 'Canada' right?"

"...Yes."

"Hey, don't leave!" Alfred ran in front of him as he tried to walk away. "I-I just wanted to ask you your name!"

'Canada' just looked at the man, shaking his head slightly.

"No...have to work a little harder than that, buddy."

* * *

><p>Alfred visited the club the next day.<p>

He sat in the front row without a care and watched how that gorgeous body held onto the pole with practiced ease, along with incredible strength and flexibility. He watched how the man, now clad only in maple leaf briefs, climbed up the pole, moving his legs up over his head. He climbed to the top, and held himself away from it, legs taut and perfect.

The blonde man watched in wonder as he held onto the pole upside down, moving his body in a wave motion against it. Alfred's breath caught in his throat as he watched Canada turn and suddenly fall down the length of the pole. He stopped just before he made contact with the ground, gave him a smirk before spreading his legs wide and landing in a split.

Luckily, he caught Canada just as he was starting his shift, so the man didn't leave afterward. Instead, he walked around, helping out with his co-workers before his next performance. Various men and women tried to beguile him, making eyes and flashing money as they made him outlandish offers. Alfred felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Canada smile to each one of them, and tried to look away to maintain his composure. Doing this, his eyes widened when they fell upon a few private rooms on the far side of the room.

_Perfect_.

Sauntering over to the front desk to inquire about said rooms, he was soon scheduled for a private performance in less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>Spreading his fingers over the plush crimson pillows beneath him, he sat in wait for the man to arrive, which to his pleasure, he did right on time. Wearing a large robe, he walked into the room and stood on the large platform in the center. He looked to Alfred with a smirk, inspecting him up and down. "You purchased a half an hour lap dance, sir?"<p>

"Alfred. Call me Alfred, please."

"...How about Al?" A coy look and the batting of lashes.

Alfred moaned and nodded his head, looking up at him with lust clouded eyes. Canada slowly removed his robe, exposing his tantalizing flesh sections at a time. He wore only red briefs beneath the garment, making Alfred's mouth water from the sight. His body was flawless, smooth and muscular in all the right areas. His arms were defined- no surprise from how he spun around those poles, supporting his weight.

The sounds of bass could be heard in the room, but all that registered to the men were the sounds of each other's breathing. Canada felt over his body, moaning and biting his lip while he watched Alfred- who was staring at him, almost not blinking.

Canada approached him slowly until he stood directly in front of his client, watching him with amused eyes. Sitting on his lap, he laid back and began moving back and forth against him, moaning softly. He continued his movements, rubbing his ass over Alfred's groin until he got off, giggling, to kneel before him.

He ran his hands torturously slow along the insides of his thighs until they reached halfway. Once there he spread Alfred's legs wide and moved between them. Canada reached forward, grabbed his hips and pulled him closer in one hard tug. Hands caressing his thighs, they travelled up Alfred's body, moving so that his body- mainly his chest- pressed against his crotch. His fingers turned to claws, which he raked down his body, making Alfred hiss from pleasure, eyes now heavily lidded as he stared down at the man between his legs. The sensations were so intense, it almost felt as though he were losing feeling in his hands.

Too soon he stood once more, now straddling his lap and hovering over Alfred's face. He ground down against his straining, clothed member, and laughed breathily. "Do you like this, baby?" His grinds turned into soft bounces, teasing the man further.

"Please...God, Canada, you're so fucking sexy..."

The blonde gave a small giggle, staring down at the man. The look changed on his face to one of longing, which surprised Alfred. He looked like he was about to say something, but he resisted, especially when a quiet ring resounded.

"We have five more minutes, Al."

"No!" Alfred moaned, reaching up to hold the man's hips against him.

Canada grabbed his wrists quickly and pinned them against the back of the seat, applying just enough pressure as warning. Alfred felt his heart double in speed- the dominance and power that Canada held over him was mind-numbingly arousing.

"Ah ah, baby, no touching," he smirked down at him, rolling his hips once more.

Alfred's eyelids fluttered down, not quite closed, as Canada rolled against him, utilizing the last few minutes as much as he could. He felt the man lean close to him, and opened his eyes just in time to see those succulent lips draw close to his. Alfred could feel his breath puff against his face, sweet with the slight scent of mint.

Like a fish out of water, Alfred struggled to form words, to think, to try and move _forward!_ Canada's eyes were partially closed, as though this was something he wanted to do, but couldn't. When their eyes met, violet and blue mingled together for a moment, before the darker blonde pulled away.

The bell chimed for longer this time, and Alfred watched as the man bent to retrieve his robe.

"Have a good night, sir."

"_Alfred." _

Canada just winked to him and left the room- to Alfred's satisfaction- with a slight flush to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Alfred bought another one-on-one session the next weekend, and then the next, and he was nearly humming from excitement each time he went. The room was air conditioned and slightly perfumed, but Alfred felt warm already. When Canada arrived, he was fully clothed this time, wearing long jeans and a t-shirt. He looked over to Alfred as he entered and have him a wink.<p>

"Looks like this is going to be weekly visits, eh?'

Alfred blushed slightly, a shy look crossing his features. "Maybe...Or maybe I just needed to see you again..."

That gorgeous, bashful look came over his face once more, colouring the skin up to his ears. Alfred clenched his fists, trying hard to resist the urge to jump the man. Instead he sat back, melting into the cushions as he watched Canada begin his dance.

Canada removed his shirt first, allowing Alfred to gaze over his defined muscles and taut skin. He walked over to Alfred and straddled one leg, grinding against it before moving back onto the seat to remove his pants. Today he pulled his briefs a little lower, exposing that maple leaf tattoo of his once more. From there he sat on Alfred's lap and rolled against him, moving close to his ear to pant hot breath next to it.

Alfred bit his lip and moaned softly, which surprisingly made the other man groan.

"Please...tell me your name."

"No, I don't think I will..." A bite of his earlobe.

"I-if I could guess?"

His motions stilled for a moment and his body tensed. A few heartbeats later, the man whispered, "...okay."

Alfred smiled in slight victory before looking him over. "What letter does it start with?"

"Oh come on-'

"_Please_?"

"...M."

"Michael?"

A shake of the head. "Mark? M-"

The other ran his nails down his chest, momentarily silencing him. "I'm quite surprised you haven't-"

"Matthew?"

He froze, looking into Alfred's eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Matthew? It's Matthew, isn't it?"

Matthew turned on him, pressing his soft ass hard against his tenting jeans, and riding the ridge. Leaning back, he moaned into his neck, as his eyes fluttered shut. "Maybe..."

Matthew ran his hands over his body, pinching his nipples and scratching at his skin.

"Alfred..." he moaned softly, which made Alfred cry out from hearing his name said in such a way.

He was having a very hard time trying to function when this damn tease called out his name as he felt himself up. But one thing he did notice was Canada- no, _Matthew's_ briefs were becoming tighter, a first from all of his visits.

Taking the risk, Alfred leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde's neck . When Matthew made no move to stop him, he kissed his soft skin some more as his hands moved down the sides of his body.

"Matt...Mattie, I could help you with that...please, let me help you."

Matthew shuddered from the sinful temptation. He wanted to feel Alfred in a much more intimate way, but-

"I don't do anything with customers..."

That made Alfred's heart clench from some sort of possessive relief. "I-I can be more than a customer, Mattie...We could go out sometime!"

Matthew just smiled, a somewhat sad one as the bell chimed. "Session's over, Al. Until next time..."

* * *

><p>Alfred took a sip from his coffee as he walked up the ramp in the bookstore he was in. After work, he loved coming to this bookstore to browse almost every section in search for something interesting. There was something about the scent of new books, the perfect spine on each, just begging to be defiled, and the added scent of coffee beans filtering through the store. He would usually drift from section to section, comics to biographies to fiction, until he found at least one book to buy.<p>

He threw out his coffee in a nearby bin, and was just walking into the science-fiction section, when up ahead at the end of the aisle he noticed a man drop a few books- his back to him as he bent to retrieve them. Feeling the need to help him, as well as curious, he walked ahead and picked up a few for him, moving back as the man turned around. Alfred's lungs felt as though they were malfunctioning as he stared into violet eyes, hidden partially behind dark red frames. He wore a tan coat with a light blue scarf, hair brushing the scarf softly in golden waves.

Those violet eyes widened in shock as Matthew stammered out a quiet thank you, trying to duck around him in attempt to escape.

Alfred wasn't going to have that.

He extended an arm, first blocking his path, then used the other hand to cage him against the wall as he pressed them against the books. Alfred didn't care that they were in public, the store was dead anyway.

"What _are_ the chances, Mattie? Looking for a book?"

It never failed to surprise him by how timid the blonde acted offstage, seeing as he was quite confident at work.

"N-no, just browsing...I was about to leave-"

"How about I treat you to some coffee?" He laughed, eyes sparkling down to him, bringing up his chin to meet those captivating eyes. Alfred just had some, but he wouldn't mind buying another, especially if it meant he could be in Matthew's company for a bit longer.

"I..." he searched his expression, hesitating for a moment before Alfred saw his defence crack and shatter. "Okay. That sounds nice..."

"Great!" Alfred nearly shouted as he pulled back. "After you..."

* * *

><p>The two men sat at a table outside, enjoying the cool night air as they drank and watched the cars drive by. Alfred studied Matthew over the rim of his cup, mulling over the information Matthew told him. He was the same age as him, twenty-six years old, Canadian, living alone and works as a miner when he isn't stripping. When asked why, he merely replied, with a shrug of the shoulder, that it was a fun way to make a bit more money. Alfred was extremely pleased to hear once more that Matthew never took anyone home with him, and blushed when he was told that he was the only one Matthew talked to the most.<p>

Alfred looked down to his drink, feeling the heat slowly fade through the container as he tried to collect his courage. He looked up at Matthew and with the sincerest smile he could muster, he asked, "would you like to come to my place and...and watch a movie or something?"

The Canadian looked up to him, and gave a half smile. "Movie? ...Sure, that sounds fun."

Matthew followed Alfred in his car, leading towards a nice two-storey home on a residential street. His driveway was large enough for Matthew to park beside Alfred, which he did and made sure his car was secure.

He was led into the home, and it was obviously a bachelor's home. It wasn't the messiest of places, but it wasn't the neatest either. Matthew shook his head with a chuckle as Alfred made a mad dash to clean the living room, telling him to make himself at home and raid his fridge. Matthew looked over his kitchen, running his fingers over the cool marble of the counters until he stood before the fridge. Pictures of Alfred with assumedly his father- a man with a serious face and thick brows. But he wasn't serious in every picture, for there were many with him. When he was just a baby, when he was a toddler, teenager. One of his graduation where his father was hugging him with a full smile on his face, his hand on the back of his head as the two cried happy tears.

Matthew found himself smiling as he traced Alfred's face in one picture where he stood alone- huge smile, hands in a sweater, and legs wide as he was before a house- presumably this one, his first home.

Footsteps alerted him to his presence before Alfred walked back into the room, breathing a little heavier from exertion. "There! The movie is now ready!"

Smiling, Matthew turned to Alfred and patted his shoulder, before walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p>Matthew was surprised. Alfred had not made a single move on him during the entire movie- not a hand movement, kiss, nothing! It bothered him at first, but deep down he felt his last nagging sense of doubt for this man vanish. They met at the strip club, so Matthew didn't want to invest too much into the man when he saw him. But over his following visits, he slowly began to feel a sense of trust once he determined the man wasn't sleazy or crazy. There was no denying his attraction to Alfred, as well as the fact the feeling was mutual. This made Matthew's heart flip. The knowledge that someone wanted him- more than just on a sexual level to actually ask him out for coffee. Other people have approached him, but they were always on a one-night stand basis. And if that was the case for Alfred, he would have jumped him by now.<p>

Alfred yawned and turned off the television, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "Sorry it's so late!"

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't mind," Matthew smiled at him as they stood and walked to the door. It was Alfred's slight clearing of the throat that made Matthew stop to look at him.

"Uhm, if you didn't want to drive home, I have a spare bedroom if you want..."

Matthew watched the blush spread over his face as Alfred couldn't quite meet his gaze. It was in his quiet inspection that made Alfred think the silence was rejection. He cleared his throat and made to move by Matthew to the door.

"Y-you're right, that was stupid of me, I shouldn't-"

He found his shoulders slammed against the wall when Matthew grabbed him as he tried to pass. Not wasting any time, Matthew pressed close against him and covered his mouth with his own. Alfred whined into the kiss, pressing his hips against Matthew's as he opened up to the man. Tongues duelling, the fight for dominance was easily won by Matthew as he ran his hands over Alfred's body.

Tearing his mouth away in order to breathe, Alfred panted out Matthew's name. "Mattie...oh god, Mattie, you have no idea how much I wanted this..."

This earned him a wicked smile from the blonde, who nipped at his lips before moving to disrobe him. Alfred was impatient by now, beyond the point of sexual frustration, so he almost ripped his clothing in his haste to remove them. Matthew was a little slower in his removal of his clothes, taking off each article with practiced ease, making Alfred remember each time he saw Matthew strip.

With a growl, he grabbed Matthew tightly, devouring his mouth once more as his hands roamed over the bare skin with a sense of dominance. In his mind, all Alfred could think of was, "_mine, mine, mine!" _He didn't want anyone else to see this delicious body but himself, if he could help it. Alfred left the Canadian's mouth, trailing hot kisses down his strong jaw to his neck. Sucking on the skin there, he moved to bite on his protruding collar bones in his journey downward. Raking his nails over Matthew's chest, he pinched at his nipples, enjoying the feel of them hardening beneath his fingers.

"You like that, baby?" A moan.

Alfred chuckled as he fell to his knees before him, moving even lower. His chuckle turned to a surprised laugh as he looked up into those amethyst eyes. "What, no Canadian briefs?"

A breathy laugh in return. "No, those are mainly for work. I like my boxers most of the time."

Shaking his head, Alfred mouthed at the tent in the underwear, sucking on Matthew through the fabric while looking up at him. Maintaining eye contact, he moved his hands up to pull them down slowly- first exposing more of his golden treasure trail, then his tattoo, and then his massive, engorged manhood before Matthew stepped out of them.

Alfred licked his lips slowly, looking at his new lover's member in awe. He was circumcised, and was one of the biggest, if not _the_ biggest he has ever been with. Taking him in his hand, he savoured the weight and texture of him, before moving to his balls. He brought his mouth against him, suckling lightly on one while he rolled the other around in his hand. Above him, Matthew had pressed against the wall and was panting slightly, his face flushed as he watched the man worshipping him.

His reaction just made Alfred increase his attentions. Moving his mouth from his balls, but keeping a hand there, he began to graze his teeth ever so lightly at the base of his shaft. From there he moved to the lip and lapped up the bead of precum with a moan. The taste was mind-blowing for Alfred, and he wanted to taste more. Leaning up to kiss and bite at his tattoo for a moment, he then moved and took about one third of Matthew's shaft into his mouth. Using his free hand, he traced his tattoo as he moved his head, running his tongue along his fraenulum as much as he could. He moved his hand down from his stomach to pump the shaft, moving fast as his tongue moved faster against him.

Matthew cried out, the sensations driving him crazy with need, but he couldn't come. As much as he wanted to fill Alfred's throat full of his come, he wouldn't allow himself to. He wanted, no _needed_ to be inside of Alfred. So instead, he took a fist full of blonde hair, dropped to his knees and kissed the man soundly on the lips. Pushing against him, he sent them both to the ground, twisting and writhing against together.

The Canadian removed their glasses, moved to his ear and whispered to him softly as he pressed his hips closer, "where's your stuff, Al?"

It took Alfred a second to figure out what exactly he meant, but then he flailed his arms over to his shoulder. "Th-they're in the bathroom."

Matthew groaned as he was pushed off, Alfred bolting down the hallway and disappearing in one of the rooms. He followed him and tackled Alfred back to the ground the moment he stepped foot out of the room. On top of him once more, Matthew snatched the bottle of lubrication and the small packet from his hands, setting it beside them as he attacked the man's neck.

"Y-you're so-" a loud moan as Matthew bit one of his nipples. "-so assertive when it comes to sex! Yet you're so shy otherwise!"

"Let's just say you bring out my wild side," he smirked at him.

Moving to his knees, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hips and lifted them so his ass could rest on his thighs. "Hold your legs," Matthew whispered to Alfred, who complied immediately. He took the bottle, snapped open the lid and coated his fingers before moving to prod at his entrance. After a little bit of work, the finger entered, and soon Matthew began to wiggle it around. Alfred was crying out in pleasure, his shaft leaking from the sensations the blonde was giving him.

"Mattie-"

Matthew inserted another finger, but this time with his other hand. He alternated his thrusts, pulling and stretching Alfred as much as he could. Time ticked by, two more fingers were inserted, before Matthew felt his lover was ready for him. He ran into the bathroom quickly to grab some tissues before he returned to Alfred. On his knees once more, he coated his member before cleaning his hands free of the lubrication. Alfred watched all of this with a heated smile, waiting for Matthew to get on with it. He just winked down at him, mentioning something about being meticulous before he pressed against his stretched entrance.

Alfred felt something much larger than Matthew's fingers prod against him, which made his heart leap. As he felt him sink deeper and deeper into him, Alfred's breath caught in his throat. Even with all of his stretching, it was still a snug fit. He tried to find something to hold onto as his hands slid along the cool, hardwood floor of the hallway, so he settled on grabbing Matthew's shoulders. Matthew, who was still as he savoured the feeling of being balls deep inside of Alfred, finally opened his eyes to see baby blues. He kissed him languidly for a moment before sitting back, roughly grabbing his thighs to throw over his legs over his shoulders, and began a deep pace.

Thrusting slowly and deeply, he watched Alfred's face as his eyes rolled back slightly, his mouth agape.

"Fuck, Mattie...oh god, yeah, please...faster. Fuck me harder, Matt!"

Without a word, Matthew withdrew almost completely before slamming home. He continued this harsh pace which Alfred responded to by sharp yelps and moans.

Matthew hissed, looking at Alfred's face with a smirk. "Fuck Al, moaning like a wanton whore. You're so fucking sexy..."

He sped up his thrusts, wanting to hear more delicious screams from his lover. Reaching down, Matthew encircled his shaft, pumping as fast as he could. He slowed after a few moments for his thumb to play with the ridges of his tip, before moving quickly again.

Alfred felt as though his insides were on fire- the sensations soon building and becoming too much. "Mattie...Ma-Matt, I'm going to..."

"That's right, Al. Come for me, come for Mattie. Feel me stretch your deprived little hole, my hand on your hot cock. Fill my hand, Al. Do it."

He could feel Alfred begin to clench around him, and twitch in his hand before he came on a high moan, decorating Matthew's hand.

The sight of this gorgeous male below him, moaning out his name as he came copious amounts, undid the Canadian. Thrusting erratically, he lost all finesse as he came, swearing and calling Alfred's name. By now Alfred had come down from his high and was watching Matthew as he released. Had he not come moments before, the sight alone of him coming would have made him.

Hot, sticky flesh pressing against one another, they panted against the other's neck, trying to still their thundering hearts.

Licking his lips, Alfred pressed a moist kiss to his neck, licking and tasting his skin, trying to hide his blushing face. "So...uhm...now, did you want to sleep in my room, or the spare room?"

Matthew moved up onto his forearms, staring down at Alfred, who began to stammer out more.

"B-but that is, that's not saying you have to- hell, if you still want to go home that's coo-"

His blathering soon ended when Matthew pressed his lips against him, his tongue snaking out into Alfred's to duel once more. After a few minutes he pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"I think I would prefer a nice, warm bed with you."


End file.
